Inocencia
by linlig
Summary: Gokudera y Yamamoto escuchan cierta conversación en el cuarto de Tsuna que hace que quieran ir a matar a cierto pelirojo, ya que nadie le quita su inocencia a su amigo y sale vivo para contarlo.


Inocencia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Era un sábado en la tarde, Gokudera y Yamamoto se dirigían a casa de Tsuna, al llegar Fuuta les abrió la puerta y les dijo que Tsuna estaba en su cuarto, los dos subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con Reborn, cuando Yamamoto iba a abrir, escucho la voz de Tsuna.

¿Esta es tu primera vez?

Si lo es- se escucho la voz tímida de Enma.

Qué bueno también es la mía.

Entonces qué tal si vamos despacio al principio.

Me parece una buena idea.

Yamamoto y Gokudera no entendía nada de lo estaban hablando y decidieron escuchar un poco más. Reborn solo sonrió, algo le decía que esto iba a ser divertido.

Los tres escucharon el chirrido de la cama indicando que algo había caído encima, después no escucharon nada más y Yamamoto intento abrir de nuevo pero por segunda vez la voz de Tsuna lo detuvo.

Aaaah Enma para… ahí no, para.

No puedo parar Tsuna-kun.

Enma más rápido… si así… lo estás haciendo bien, quiero intentarlo yo también.

Tsuna-kun lo haces bien parece que ya lo has hecho antes.

Los dos guardianes estaban completamente rojos imaginándose lo que sucedía adentro.

Tengo que entrar dijo molesto Gokudera.

No creo que debas interrumpirlos- dijo Reborn seriamente, tratando mucho de no sonreír.

Pero, pero Juudaime…

Creo que tiene razón no debemos interrumpirlos- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa tensa.

Gokudera se resigno y decidió solo escuchar.

Tsuna-kun más…más rápido.

Hazlo tú también Enma, hay que llegar los dos juntos.

SI – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tsuna-kun ahora quiero intentar eso.

Está bien pero se cuidadoso.

No te preocupes.

Después de eso no se escucho nada mas hasta que…

Enma muévete.

Esta muy estrecho.

Muévete un poco más.

¿Así está bien Tsuna-kun?

Si, si así , AAAH ENMA.

Creo que llegue al lugar indicado.

Mas…más duro si así aaah si Enma lo haces tan bien.

Ya…ya voy a llegar, hagámoslo juntos otra vez Tsuna-kun.

ARGH SI- los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue mucho mejor.

Quieres hacerlo otra vez Tsuna-kun.

Si me encantaría, pero ahora es mi turno.

Al escuchar todo eso los guardianes estaban furiosos querían entrar y golpear al pelirojo, pero Reborn los detuvo de nuevo.

No deberían entrar hablen con el después.

Pero juudaime…

Gokudera mejor nos vamos – dijo Yamomoto, pensando que si se quedaba un poco más ahí iba asesinar a alguien específicamente a Enma.

Está bien- dijo resignado Gokudera.

Reborn vio a los dos irse, luego abrió el cuarto de Tsuna y sonrió- no sabes lo que te espera dame- Tsuna

Ijwfijslkfjslkfjslk

Llego el lunes y Tsuna se preguntaba porque sus amigos no habían ido el sábado como lo prometieron, tampoco lo llamaron para avisarle, los trato de llamar pero no contestaron, tenía miedo que algo malo les haya pasado, pero su intuición le decía que no había nada malo de que preocuparse.

Termino su desayuno y se despidió de todos, salió de su casa y vio a sus dos amigos, él les dio una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos rápidamente.

Chicos que bueno que están bien, estaba preocupado porque no vinieron el sábado y tampoco llamaron.

Lo siento mucho juudaime por preocuparlo – dijo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia.

Lo siento Tsuna por no avisarte.

No hay problema, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Los dos guardianes se miraron, no estaban muy seguros de decirle, pero no querían mentirle a su amigo así que Gokudera fue el que hablo primero.

Juudaime la verdad es que nosotros si fuimos pero…- Gokudera no pudo terminar de hablar, se sentía muy avergonzado de hablar de eso, ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Yamamoto al ver que Gokudera no iba a decir nada, continuo- pero no entramos a tu cuarto al escuchar que tu…- el beisbolista no sabía cómo decirlo, se rasco la cabeza nervioso- estabas ocupado con Enma- termino diciendo al fin.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, no entendía la extraña actitud de sus amigos- pero hubieran entrado, no había ningún problema.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Pero Tsuna no creía que era buena idea interrumpirlos cuando estaban…

JUUDAIME POR QUE!- grito de repente Gokudera- ¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SER KOZATO?

En…Enma vi...vino primero y yo tenía muchas ganas de probarlo- explico asustado por el repentino grito de Gokudera.

Gokudera cayó al piso y con una mano comenzó a golpearlo- no debí de entretenerme en ese especial de OVNIS, he fallado como mano derecha.

Yo tampoco debí entretenerme viendo ese partido de baseball- dijo Yamamoto luciendo extrañamente molesto.

Pero es solo…- Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar porque Reborn le patio la cabeza- Auch ¿Por qué fue eso Reborn?

Vas a llegar tarde dame-Tsuna si sigues aquí parado.

Tsuna entonces se dio cuenta que Reborn tenía razón al ver la hora en su celular, ya faltaban cinco minutos para que empieces las clases y si llegaba tarde iba hacer mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari.

El castaño comenzó a correr, Yamamoto se dio cuenta y fue detrás de el, Gokudera después de un minuto se dio cuenta que estaba solo y comenzó a correr detrás de ellos.

Tsuna llego jadeando al colegio, de alguna manera había logrado llegar justo a tiempo, Yamamoto llego segundos detrás de el pero Gokudera no tuvo mucha suerte y fue mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari.

Al llegar al salón Tsuna dio un saludo rápido a todos sus amigos que estaban ahí y se sentó, Yamamoto y Gokudera dieron una mirada asesina a Enma que lo asusto.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna fue al baño diciéndoles a los demás que se adelantaran, Gokudera obviamente no quiso dejarlo solo, pero Tsuna lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no le pasaría nada.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Enma subieron a la azotea, Kyoko, Hana y Chrome no almorzaron ese día con ellos porque quisieron tener un almuerzo solo de chicas, los tres chicos una vez en la azotea se acomodaron para comer

Enma trato de comer su almuerzo pero las miradas de muerte de Yamamoto y Gokudera no lo dejaban- ¿Qué pasa chicos?

Sabemos lo que hiciste el sábado – dijo Gokudera con el seño fruncido.

¿El sábado? Pero el sábado solo hice mi tarea y luego me fui a casa de Tsuna-kun y me quede ahí a dormir.

El bombardero lo miro horrorizado y Yamamoto estaba sorprendido- quiere decir que lo hicieron más de una vez.

Enma no entendió a que se refería- ¿de qué hablas?

Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, nosotros fuimos en la tarde y lo escuchamos todo.

Enma entendió por fin a que se refería - ah ya te referías a eso, lo hicimos toda la noche, ya que Reborn salió, despertamos adoloridos al día siguiente-hizo una mueca al recordar el dolor en el trasero que tenia a la mañana siguiente.

Gokudera no pudo soportarlo más y agarro del cuello de la camisa de Enma, este se asusto y le pido que lo bajara pero Gokudera lo ignoro, estaba realmente furioso.

Como te atreves a quitarle la inocencia a juudaime.

Enma no entendía a que se refería, miro a Yamamoto en busca de ayuda, pero el espadachín solo miro hacia otro lado, al parecer estaba solo en esto de inmediato comenzó a rogar que Tsuna apareciera para que calmara a su guardián.

¿Por qué estas tan extremadamente enojado cabeza de pulpo?

Todos miraron al dueño de la voz y vieron a Ryohei parado en la puerta de la azotea.

Enma se tranquilizo al verlo, tal vez el pueda ayudarlo.

Cállate cabeza de césped que voy a matar a este de aquí.

Eso está extremadamente mal cabeza de pulpo no debes matar a nadie.

No me importa lo que piensas, el mancho la pureza de juudaime debe ser castigado.

Yamamoto solo suspiro al ver la cara de confusión de Ryohei- se refiere a que tuvo sexo con Tsuna.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que fue roto por Enma.

QUEEEE!- el pelirojo vio a Gokudera desconcertado por lo que dijo- yo nunca tuve...- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Ryohei.

Ah ya lo entendí – dijo el boxeador después de procesar lo dicho por Yamamoto, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, si Tsuna había tenido sexo eso quería decir que no era puro ni inocente y el veía en Kyoko en Tsuna, y si ella le pasara eso no sería muy feliz- KOZATO TENGAMOS UNA LUCHA EXTREMA POR EL HONOR DE SAWADA- y ahí iba la espereza de de Enma de ser salvado.

Claro que no cabeza de césped yo seré el primero que le dé su merecido.

Yo seré el segundo- dijo con una sonrisa sádica Yamamoto.

Está bien esperare, mientras hare calentamiento extremo.

Enma comenzó a sudar frio, iba a morir en manos de los guardianes de Tsuna.

Que es todo este ruido herbívoros, los morderá hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz

Hibari únete a nosotros.

Yo no me uno a nadie.

Pero esto es por Sawada, tenemos que tener una extrema lucha con Kozato por quitarle la inocencia.

Hibari lo miro por unos segundos y luego a Enma, que todavía era sujetado por Gokudera

Enma al ver a Hibari estrechar los ojos, se asusto, el era igual de cruel que Aldeheid, ahora si estaba muerto.

Por realizar actos inmorales te morderé hasta la muerte.

Ya dije que yo seré el primero- protesto el peliplateado.

De repente una neblina cubrió la azotea y una extraña risa se escuchó- Kufufu yo también quisiera unirme a la diversión- dijo Mukuro apareciendo de entre la neblina.

Hibari estaba listo para golpearlo, pero recordó que tenía otra presa que morder primero- no te metas en mi camino herbívoro piña.

Eso es lo que debería decirte a ti Ave-kun a Tsunayoshi lo reclame yo primero, así que tengo derecho a matar primero al que se atrevió a quitármelo.

Por milésima vez yo lo matare primero – dijo Gokudera harto de todo esto, soltó a Enma para sacar sus dinamitas.

Enma cayó al piso golpeándose duro el trasero, miro aterrorizado a Gokudera y de inmediato busco una ruta de escape pero vio que estaba acorralado entre todos los guardianes-''Tsuna-kun ¿por qué te demoras tanto?''

Gokudera que estaba a punto de prender su dinamita y volar a Enma en mil pedacitos se detuvo al oír una voz

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Jlfjsjflsfslkdjfslkd

Tsuna suspiro aliviado, al parecer pudo escapar de ellos.

Lo que había pasado era que el pobre castaño al salir del baño fue acorralado por Mochida y sus amigos, ellos aprovecharon que se encontraba solo para golpearlo, después de todo este tiempo Mochida no lo perdonaba por la haberlo derrotado en ese reto de kendo, pero Tsuna ya no era tan débil como antes y podía vencerlos; sin embargo no le gustaba lastimar a nadie así que de alguna manera logro escapar y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, lo bueno que ahora era más rápido y pudo perderlos, se recostó en un árbol y descanso un poco, luego se fue a comprar algo de beber en una de las maquinas después de un rato de pensar que comprar, compro su bebida y se fue donde sus amigos, ya se había demorado mucho y Gokudera seguro ya se estaba preocupando, camino hasta la azotea pero de repente tuvo una extraña sensación, era la misma cuando aparecía Mukuro, pero era imposible que él estuviera aquí, su intuición comenzó a sonar advirtiéndole que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, de inmediato corrió hacia la azotea, rezaba que no sea nada malo pero lamentablemente su intuición nunca se equivoca.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con una extraña imagen, casi todos sus guardianes se encontraban ahí, Enma estaba en el piso asustado y Gokudera estaba a punto de lanzarle unas dinamitas.

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito.

Juudaime- dijo Gokudera asustado por su repentina aparición.

Gokudera-kun ¿por qué quieres lastimar a Enma? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estás aquí Mukuro?

Porque quería matarlo- dijeron sorprendentemente los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tsuna los miro extrañado ¿Por qué querían matar a su amigo?- ¿Por qué?

Porque el mancho su pureza, le quito su castidad.

Y yo debía ser el primero en hacer todo eso.

Tsuna miro a los dos con cara de no entender nada de lo que decían- ¿de qué están hablando?

Ellos creen que tuvimos sexo Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna miro con horror a los dos y luego a sus dos otros guardianes que estaban extrañamente serios- ¿por qué piensan eso?

Por lo que escuchamos el sábado en tu casa Tsuna.

Pero solo estábamos jugando un videojuego.

Pero, pero lo escuchamos decir que era su primera vez.

Jugando ese videojuego, ninguno de los dos lo había jugado antes.

Gokudera y Yamamoto lo miraron con la boca abierta, luego se miraron y bajaron su cabezas avergonzados, no debieron pensar mal de su amigo, el era demasiado inocente para hacer algo como eso.

Yamamoto levanto la cabeza y miro a Enma, se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse- lo siento.

No te preocupes, no paso nada.

Gokudera levanto la cabeza y lo miro- lo siento- susurro y miro hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Enma que lo había escuchado sonrió, se sentía aliviado que no había pasado nada y que no acabo muerto.

Gokudera, miro a Tsuna y se acerco rápidamente hacia el-lamento mucho juudaime por pensar mal de usted-dijo arrodillándose- es obvio que nunca haría algo como eso.

Tsuna se tenso al oír eso y miro hacia otro lado nervioso.

Hibari y Mukuro fueron los únicos que notaron el gesto del castaño y se dieron cuenta que algo escondía.

Herbívoro más vale que hables.

Kufufufu parece que estas ocultando algo mi querido Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se puso más nervioso al oírlo y quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

Los demás guardianes y Enma no entendieron a que se referían ellos dos.

¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- dijo Gokudera frunciendo el seño.

Note como Tsunayoshi se tensaba al oírte decir que él nunca haría algo como eso, así hay algo que no nos está diciendo.

Eso es cierto Sawada, nos estas ocultando algo extremo.

Tsuna miro nervioso hacia el piso- bueno se suponía que era un secreto.

Todos lo miraron interesados, estaban bastante curiosos de lo que escondía Tsuna.

Herbívoro si no hablas en este mismo instante serás mordido hasta la muerte.

Tsuna se asusto al oír eso y levanto la cabeza- está bien, hablare pero prométanme que no dirán nada.

Claro juudaime si usted no quiere que hable no hablare.

No te preocupes Tsuna confía en nosotros.

Tsuna se tranquilizo un poco al oírlos- la verdad es que yo ya tuve relaciones con alguien.

Hubo un silencio unos segundos.

QUEEEEEEE- gritaron Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro permanecieron en silencio pero se pudo ver su molestia en la cara

Quien fue- pregunto Mukuro, quería saber quien fue el maldito para ir y torturarlo lentamente.

Tsuna se quedo callado unos segundos no sabía cómo decirles, miro a sus guardianes y a Enma que lo miraba expectantes, al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás, suspiro y hablo- por favor no se escandalicen cuando sepan quien fue.

Es mejor que hables de una buena vez si no quieres que posea tu cuerpo ahora.

Tsuna miro hacia otro lado y murmuro algo.

Que dijiste Tsuna no lo oí.

Tsuna lo repitió otra vez pero un poco más alto.

¡No te oigo extremadamente nada Sawada!

Tsuna lo repitió más alto.

Puedes decirlo de nuevo Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna ya no pudo más y grito- XANXUS.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados, de todas las personas ¿¡tenía que ser el líder de Varia!?

Pero como fue que paso juudaime.

Fue en las vacaciones que me fui a Italia, el abuelo quiso que pasara más tiempo con él, pero yo dije que era imposible porque Xanxus me mataría el momento que me viera, el abuelo dijo que le daría algo para que se calmara, yo no lo creí hasta que lo vi y para mi sorpresa lucia calmado y no quiso matarme hasta me ofreció algo de beber, yo tuve miedo a rechazarlo así que acepte, nos pusimos a tomar y a charlar, bebimos bastante y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su cama y bueno ya saben una cosa llevo a la otra y lo hicimos.

Pero ¿ fue una vez?- pregunto Gokudera esperando que la respuesta fuera si

Tsuna se sonrojo, su cara estaba casi como el cabello de Enma- fueron más de una vez.

Gokudera se desmayo

¿Cuántas fueron? - pregunto molesto Mukuro.

Perdí la cuenta a la quinta-dijo Tsuna completamente avergonzado.

Todos, excepto Gokudera que estaba desmayado, vieron a Tsuna sin poder creer lo que les dijo.

Al parecer se habían equivocado con Tsuna hace mucho había dejado de ser inocente.

Reborn que miraba todo desde su escondite, también estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, no se esperaba eso, ni el sabia lo de Xanxus, al parecer tendría una plática muy seria con su alumno de no esconderle nada

Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento y algo le dijo que fue mala idea contarles su gran secreto.

Lkfsñldfksñlfks

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado comenten para saber que tal les pareció :)


End file.
